


Heat

by maknaemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hybrids, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolves in Heat, Wolves, idk how to tag lol kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: heaven lost an angel when i signed up...in which felix and jeongin go into heat and minho and bang chan are here to help them.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> they are werewolves/wolf hybrids idek know what his is lol. hope you enjoy!

Felix and Jeongin were one of the only omega's from their pack who hadn't had their first heat yet. And it was so frustrating. Even so, your first heat should've occurred around the age of 18. Jeongin just became 18, and Felix was 19, so what was the problem? They decided to sleep together tonight, just in case one of them was going into heat, and there shouldn't be alpha's around if that would happened. They didn't tell their parents, they wouldn't let Felix and Jeongin sleep in Jeongin's house alone (as their parents watched over the pack all night.) But, their parents and the leader of the pack found out about their plan anyway, so they sent two of their strongest wolves with them to accompany them and 'watch over them'. Felix and Jeongin were walking at front, with Minho and Bang Chan walking behind them, towards Jeongin's house. Felix sighed in annoyance. ''Why couldn't it just be the two of us for one night?'' Felix whispered to Jeongin in frustration. Jeongin sighed as well and shrugged his shoulders. '"And what if one of us goes into heat? Everyone knows Minho and Bang Chan are two of the strongest and youngest alpha's of our pack.'' Jeongin whispered. ''I know. It's so stupid, we could try to get rid of them?'' Felix whispered. Jeongin shook his head. ''Impossible. We should just make the best of it. I mean they don't look bad, at least. Kinda hot actually.'' Jeongin whispered, chuckling at the end of his sentence. Felix rolled his eyes at that. ''What? You don't think Minho is hot? I always see you staring at him like a hungry beast. Like, you're literally eye fucking each other, it's disgusting.'' Jeongin teased. Felix slapped Jeongin's arm and hissed underneath his breath, slightly glancing at the two males behind them to see if one of them had heard it. But the ears from the alpha's didn't seem to have caught up to it, as they weren't directed towards the two younger wolves. ''Shh. Jeongin.'' Jeongin chuckled. ''Sorry.''

They arrived at Jeongin's house and got in quickly. The four boys sat onto the couch, drinking water as the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Felix cleared his throat. ''Uhum. So why did you come with us again?'' Felix broke the silence, sipping his t̶e̶a̶ water. ''So if one of you two go into heat, we'd be here to help you.'' Minho answered. Felix almost choked on his water. Their parents told them they were here to 'protect' them, not to 'help' them when they'd get into their first heat. ''We heard both of you hadn't had your first heat yet, so maybe we could help.'' Minho continued. Jeongin and Felix both blushed and looked at each other in confusion. ''W-what do you m-mean help?'' Jeongin asked. Bang Chan smiled fondly at him, immediately making him feel more comfortable, compared to Minho's unbothered glare. ''I think you know what Minho means. You can't get through your first heat with medicine's or inhibitors. You just...need to get through it. And the only way to get 'through it', is with sex.'' Bang Chan said the words so casually, as if all of this was so normal. Felix felt an uncomfortable kind of angry feeling race through his lower stomach. He felt kind of betrayed by his parents. Or was it something else? ''And you do this with every omega?'' Felix blurted out, a bratty and rude tone to his voice. Minho huffed and looked at Felix with a not so bothered yet stern look. Making Felix shiver. Alpha's had such a strong gaze, it made his legs feel weak. ''Of course not, brat. You think we always fuck snotty kids like you? We were told to do this, it's new for us too.'' Felix felt even more anger pool in his stomach, and he clenched his fists. How dared Minho call him 'a brat, snotty kid'?! Just because he was an omega?! Just because he hadn't had his first heat yet?! No way he wanted to get fucked by him. ''You mother fucker-'' Felix stood up, his fist ready to be thrown at the older male. But he didn't get the chance to. His view became blurry and his head dizzy. His body heated up so fast, it became incredibly hot. The only thing he could think of was getting his clothes off as fast as possible. His legs felt weak and wobbly. He fell to the ground, grabbing Minho's upper thighs in a hurry, to stop himself from falling on the ground. Minho reacted quickly, grabbing Felix underneath his arm pits. Letting out a groan as Felix's nails dug into the flesh through his clothes. Way too close to his crotch. The room was quickly filled with a strong scent. Jeongin scrunched his nose up at the weird smell. Completely different to Minho and Bang Chan, who took in a deep breath. Taking in the scent.

Minho let out a low chuckle as he looked down at Felix. He had a smug smirk plastered on his face, and if Felix wasn't so weak, he would've wiped it off already. ''Damn, you may be a bratty kid. But you sure smell good.'' Minho smirked. Felix's pheromones stared to become stronger, almost intoxicating both Minho and Bang Chan. Bang Chan let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. ''So good.'' Felix started to tremble as a painful hard erection started to form in his pants. His body heated up even more. He didn't even care anymore who was going to fuck him. He just needed someone to touch him. Anyone. Now. Felix looked up, his small hands grabbed the hem of Minho's shirt, pulling him down, closer to him. ''P-please t-touch me. S-so hot.'' Felix whined, clinging onto Minho's shirt as his fluffy ears twitched atop his head. Minho chuckled. ''You're such a cute baby. Who could resist you? You smell so good. You look so good. Come to daddy.'' Minho whispered. Felix whined at that, tightening his grip on Minho's shirt as he mumbled a weak 'off'. Pulling at the fabric. Minho grinned before throwing his shirt off. Felix let out a satisfied hum as he looked at Minho's sweaty abs and torso. He was so hot, Felix licked his lips.

Meanwhile, Jeongin just stared at the two. At first, he was in shock. As he had never seen Felix in this state before. But as time went by, he started to swift uncomfortably on the couch, and Bang Chan seemed to notice this. Smirking at the tiny boy on the couch. Jeongin felt how a tent started to form in his pants, and how his own body started to heat up as well. He felt so incredibly hot. And his erection was already painfully hard. He was panting, his mind cloudy with lust, not even noticing it as Bang Chan got closer towards him. Bang Chan crouched in front of Jeongin and grabbed the boy's cheeks, turning him his way. Making Jeongin startled and flustered as a blush covered his cheeks, when Bang Chan squished his cheeks. Jeongin tried to hide his obvious erection, but Bang Chan stared at him with his big blue eyes, and Jeongin knew the alpha could see right through him. ''You smell so good baby boy.'' Bang Chan whispered with a fond smile on his face. He leaned in, still cupping Jeongin's cheeks as he placed a soft gentle kiss against Jeongin's lips. Making Jeongin's heart flutter and his body heat up a couple more degrees, if that was even possible. Bang Chan hummed in satisfaction as he broke away from the kiss. Leaning in again, Jeongin expected to get another kiss as he closed his eyes, only to be surprised as he felt a hot tongue lick his right cheek. Jeongin shivered at the sudden contact, a shiver ran down his spine as he felt Bang Chan's hot wet wolf like tongue against his skin. He didn't know why, but the feeling turned him on. Bang Chan smiled again as he leaned back, licking his lips and humming again. ''You taste so good too.'' Jeongin blushed so hard, he covered his face in embarrassment as his ears laid back, making Bang Chan chuckle. ''Cute.''

Meanwhile, Minho had pulled Felix up so Felix sat down on his lap, straddling his waist. Minho grabbed the back of Felix's neck, pulling him in to smash their lips together. Felix's cheeks heat up at the contact. Minho's lips felt incredibly soft and addicting. He took in the scent of the alpha as their faces were so close together, and it made his body shiver in pleasure. The kiss became more passionate and heated as Minho moved his other hand down to Felix's waist, pulling him forward. Felix rolled his hips down at the touch, grinding against Minho's crotch. Both gasped in the kiss, and Minho took his chance to slip his tongue into Felix's mouth. Felix let out a soft moan at the move, as Minho started to lick around Felix's mouth and tongue. Minho grabbed Felix's side, guiding him to grind down again, knowing this was Felix's first time and he needed some help. Felix got the hint though and rolled his hips down again. A bit rougher this time. Minho groaned through the kiss. It encouraged Felix to grind down again. He gasped and broke the kiss as he felt Minho's hard erection poke against his ass. He looked up at the alpha, who was smirking smugly. ''You like that baby boy?'' The wolf asked with his raspy voice, making Felix shudder. The small boy bit his lip and nodded his head in embarrassment. He flinched up and let out a loud whine as Minho slapped his thigh harshly. ''You like it? Use your words baby.'' Minho said. ''Y-yes, I like it daddy.'' Felix stuttered, tears already pricking behind his eyes because of the way Minho manhandled him. He liked it so much. No he loved it. A moment ago he had said he never wanted to get fucked by Minho, but here he is. Ready to beg for Minho's cock to fuck him. Both boys flinched and turned around as they heard a sudden loud sound.

Jeongin was sitting on Bang Chan's lap as well. Bang Chan was kissing down his neck, creating hickey's and love bites, making the younger boy moan. He sucked down on his collarbones, pausing to throw his shirt off before continuing. His arms were wrapped around Jeongin's waist, pulling him closer as his hands went down. Sliding underneath Jeongin's shorts and groping his ass. The surprised loud whiny moan that left Jeongin's mouth at the rough squeeze was what made Minho and Felix startled. ''Could you get on all fours for daddy baby?'' Chan asked, rubbing Jeongin's sides gently. Jeongin nodded. Still flustered as the older male had just squeezed his ass. He got off from Chan's lap and got on all fours on the floor. Chan ruffled Jeongin's hair as he leaned down. ''Good boy.'' Chan whispered, his sentence ending with a growl. Making Jeongin's body shiver. He let out a breathy whine as Chan licked his sensitive ear. Making it twitch on top of his head. Chan chuckled. ''Such a cute baby wolf.'' Jeongin's dick twitched in his shorts. And it was becoming way too tight. ''P-please touch me daddy.'' Jeongin whined. Looking up at Chan, batting his eyelashes as he flaunted his ass up, his tail flicking up as well, almost brushing into Chan's face. ''Please daddy.'' Jeongin whined. Chan was the one who felt his dick twitch in his pants this time. Hardening and hardening every second he continued to look at Jeongin.

He knew Minho and Felix were just a couple meters away from them. As Felix's scent was so strong as well. But he didn't care. He was in such a strong heat because of Jeongin, something about the younger made him addicted. He couldn't wait to fuck him and make him his. Marking him, making him scream out his name like the little slut he was. Maybe the idea of Minho and Felix seeing and hearing how good he was making Jeongin feel was even turning him on. But the two seemed busy with each other as well. And Chan chuckled softly as he noticed how eager Minho actually was for the blonde boy. Calling him a brat a few moments ago, and now groping him everywhere with hunger in his eyes. Growling deeply as the small boy started to grind down on him.

Bang Chan grabbed Jeongin's chin gently, making him look up. He leaned in, their lips brushing against each other as he licked Jeongin's bottom lip. As a sign that he was ready to make the younger his. And Jeongin immediately gave in, opening his tongue for the older. Bang Chan smirked as he placed his lips against Jeongin's and slipped his tongue inside. The kiss becoming heated and sloppy as Jeongin was really aggressive and needy. Making Bang Chan a bit surprised as he didn't expect this side from the younger. But the greediness from the young wolf only turned him on more. He broke the kiss, making Jeongin whine. ''Since you're asking so nicely, I'll give my little slut what he wants. I know it hurts. The heat that keeps increasing your body.'' Bang Chan whispered. He went to Jeongin's ass, Jeongin immediately arching his back, flaunting up his ass to give Bang Chan better access and a better view. Bang Chan smiled as he petted Jeongin's lower back. ''Such a good baby boy hmm.. So needy.'' Chan chuckled. ''Hmm, yes.'' Jeongin answered, wiggling his ass for Chan to hurry up and do something. Bang Chan slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Jeongin's boxers and shorts, and yanked them down. He struggled a bit as he had to pull Jeongin's fluffy tail through the hole in the pants and boxers, but they managed to get the clothes off fully. Bang Chan licked his lips at the sight. He grabbed Jeongin's ass cheeks and spread them, admiring Jeongin's pink twitching hole. It made Jeongin whine and push his ass back a bit. Bang Chan slapped Jeongin's ass, not too hard. But he could still hear a moan bubbling at the back of the younger's throat at the harsh contact. ''Be more patient slut.'' Bang Chan growled. ''Y-yes daddy.'' Jeongin answered. Bang Chan noticed how Jeongin's tail was twitching after he had smacked the younger, and a smirk formed on his face. He took the tail in his hand, making Jeongin's body twitch at the sudden contact. Bang Chan knew the young wolf's tail was really sensitive, and he started to make use of this. He had grabbed the base and stroke up to the tip of the fluffy tail. Jeongin let out a trembling moan as the sensitive nerves in his tail shot through his whole body. His legs started to tremble as Chan continued to stroke his tail. His ears where twitching and tears pricking behind his eyes as broken moans left his mouth. Pleads for Chan to fuck him already or touch his aching dick.

Felix started to become impatient as well. His heat started to flood more through his whole body, and he was painfully hard. He needed to get filled up. He needed Minho. But the elder kept teasing him. ''Please please please just fuck me Minho, please!'' Felix whined in frustration. A surprised shriek was ripped from his lips as Minho grabbed his waist and pinned him down to the couch. He slapped Felix's thigh. Felix let out a moan at the harsh slap. ''What's my name?'' Minho growled. His grip tightening around Felix's wrist, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. ''D-daddy.'' Felix said breathlessly. Minho's dark gaze turned into a soft smile, and the grip around Felix's wrists softened. He brushed the blonde bangs out of the younger's face. ''Good boy. God, your freckles are so cute.'' Minho cooed, as he petted Felix's ears, making the younger hum and lean into the touch. Minho's hands moved down to gently grab Felix's sides, he rolled his hips down, grinding his hard crotch against Felix's. Felix let out a moan and closed his eyes. His back arching. He was honestly so done with Minho's grinding and just wanted to get out off the clothes and get fucked. Hard and rough. But Minho didn't seem to get this. Felix wrapped his legs around Minho's waist, pulling him closer. It took the older male off guard for a second, mostly when he felt something fluffy wrap around his thigh. It was Felix's tail. ''Please daddy. Fuck me.'' Felix pleaded. Batting his eyelashes flirtily. ''Come on, open me up daddy~'' Felix purred. Minho bit his lip. He couldn't take this anymore. He yanked Felix's pants of quickly, pulling his own clothes off as well. Fully undressing both of them. He admired Felix's body. His hands touching his chest gently. His fingers softly rubbing Felix's hard nipples. The younger male let out soft moans at the touch. Minho squeezing the hard buds and licking all over them. He went down, placing kisses all over Felix's chest. Admiring the cute freckles all over his body and the soft moans of pleasure that left his mouth. ''So pretty. So good for daddy.'' Minho whispered. A blush blossomed on Felix's cheeks at the words. ''Spread your legs for daddy, baby.'' Minho demanded. Felix quickly spread his legs. A bit embarrassed of his leaking and throbbing cock. But Minho didn't seem to mind. And instead whispered 'cute'. Making Felix even more embarrassed.

Chan stopped touching Jeongin's tail as he noticed how much of a mess he already was, only by getting his tail touched. It turned Chan on so much. Jeongin's tail flicked up once he let go of the soft fur. Giving him access to his ass again. Chan smirked as he grabbed Jeongin's ass cheeks and spread them apart. ''So good. I just want to eat you out so bad.'' Chan growled. Jeongin's eyes widened, and he was about to say something. But instead a loud high pitched moan got ripped from his body as he felt Chan's wet tongue against his entrance. Chan started to dip his tongue inside Jeongin's hole, fucking him with his tongue. It drove Jeongin crazy and he had never felt something this good before. He felt so euphoric as Chan's tongue was doing wonders to his ass. His body was trembling as he fucked himself back on Chan's tongue. High pitched moans leaving his mouth as he almost dug his nails into the wooden floor looking for support. Drool dripped down his chin, dirtying the floor together with the pre cum that started to drip from his cock. Chan noticed this and pulled away with a soft 'plop'. Making Jeongin whine. He grabbed Jeongin's dick, and started to stroke it slowly. Jeongin didn't get the time to take a deep breath as he started to moan instantly again at the friction on his sensitive cock. Bang Chan smirked and licked his lips. Liking the amount of effect he had on the younger with his touches. Jeongin let out a breathy moan as Chan pressed his finger against his slit. Smearing pre cum all over the sensitive pink head. ''My baby is so dirty. Such a dirty slut. So cute, you're dripping all over the place.'' Bang Chan whispered, as he placed soft kisses on Jeongin's back. Making the younger shiver. ''Please touch me more.'' Jeongin managed to say. ''What do you mean baby? You need to be more clear.'' Jeongin blushed. Did he really have to say this out loud? He blushed even harder, knowing Felix and Minho must have seen him AND hear him in this state...on the other hand he didn't care at all. The heat only increasing more. Chan's touches leaving a path of tingles all over his skin and in his mind. He wouldn't know how to do without them anymore, and just wanted the elder inside of him. To get marked and claimed by the alpha. ''P-please finger me. Please fuck me. N-need you inside me.'' Jeongin breathed out in between moans, as Chan continued to stroke his cock lazily. ''As you wish, slutty wolf.'' Bang Chan whispered against Jeongin's air, making it twitch.

''Open your mouth baby.'' Felix obeyed, opening his mouth for Minho. Minho chuckled at Felix's greediness. It was so cute. The elder brushed his fingers against Felix's plump bottom lip before pushing them inside. Felix was a bit startled at the action, but he got the hint. He started to suck on Minho's fingers eagerly. His eyelashes fluttering up at him and a brush spread across his cheeks. It made Minho's heart flutter (and his dick hardening) as the younger was drooling around his fingers. ''Mhh, your slutty mouth would look so good around my cock baby boy. But we'll save that for another time, hm?'' Minho groaned. He cupped the side of Felix's cheek with his other hand, Felix leaning back into the touch. And Minho noticed how much Felix liked to be cooed at and to get petted. It was adorable. Minho only wanted to hear Felix's soft moans more. To see his face distort in pleasure. To wreck him. To make him such an adorable hot mess. Minho pulled his fingers out off Felix's mouth and grabbed his legs. Bending them to place them over his shoulders. He pressed his finger against Felix's entrance and rubbed against his rim. Felix let out a whine at the touch. Minho smirked at Felix's sensitiveness and started to dip his wet finger inside teasingly. Pushing it past the ring of muscles easily. Felix clenched around him at the foreign feeling, small whines and curses slipping from his lips as Minho stretched him out. He started to get used to the feeling, sudden pleasure flooding through his body as Minho decided to bend his finger. Minho's long finger pressed against Felix's tight walls, making the boy moan loudly. Minho pushed in a second finger and soon a third. Scissoring his fingers and brushing them against Felix's prostate slightly. Felix continued to moan and soon pushed his ass back onto Minho's fingers. Slightly bouncing on them as he babbled things Minho didn't quite understand, and he was sure Felix didn't either. But it didn't matter, as Felix sounded adorable and it only turned Minho on more. ''M-more.'' Felix moaned desperately, cock throbbing and leaking as Minho fingered him. ''F-fuck me p-please. Daddy~.'' Felix whined. ''S-so hot. H-hurts.'' Felix almost cried out. And Minho knew it was time. Time to finally fill Felix up. To make him his. He smirked as he pulled his fingers out. They were wet from Felix's slick. The slick started to drip out from his ass onto the couch as his ass was touched. Ready to get fucked, and Minho knew it. 

Bang Chan circled his finger around Jeongin's hole. Wetting it with the slick that started to leak out. He licked his lips as he dipped his finger inside, waiting for Jeongin's reaction. And it was glorious. Bang Chan felt like he could come right there and then by the way Jeongin's body reacted and by the sound he made. Jeongin let out a loud high pitched moan, whiny and needy but at the same time surprised. His body twitched aggressively and his walls immediately clenched around Chan's bony finger. Bang Chan fingered Jeongin as well, stretching him out until he was ready. Jeongin was already a crying pleading mess. Almost begging for Chan's cock inside him. Chan undressed himself fully as well. He spit onto his hand and stroked his aching hard cock, letting out a low growl at the friction. He positioned himself against Jeongin's entrance and pushed himself in slowly. Letting Jeongin adjust to the size. Jeongin let out a gasp as the elder pushed himself in fully. Bang Chan let out a low moan as Jeongin's warmth surrounded his lenght. Even though he didn't move. Jeongin felt so full. It was such a delicious feeling, Jeongin let out a breathy whine as he was being filled. And Chan seemed to notice how much the younger wolf liked it. He had a smug look on his face as he leaned over. His chest brushing against Jeongin's hot back as he placed his hands next to Jeongin's. Jeongin let out a moan as Chan pushed himself even deeper inside him than he already was. ''You like being filled by daddy's cock hm? Such a cute slut, liking my cock so much.'' Chan whispered. He placed a couple kisses on the back of Jeongin's neck. Creating light love bites. Jeongin let out a moan at Chan's words. Feeling so dirty, but he loved it. He loved Chan's dick inside him, and there was no denying it. ''Y-yes love it so muc-AH~!!'' Jeongin couldn't finish his sentence as Chan had pulled himself out and slammed back in. A loud moan leaving Jeongin's mouth. Chan continued to snap his hips inside the younger, picking up a steady rhythm and pace as he leaned back and grabbed Jeongin's waist tightly. Jeongin moaned loudly, clenching around Chan. Making Chan groan and speed up. Fucking Jeongin mercilessly hard, Jeongin's loud moans only encouraging him to go faster. But it was all that Jeongin was asking for after all. Screaming out Chan's name and telling him to go faster and harder. Not caring if Felix and Minho could hear him moaning like a bitch. ''H-harder. F-faster oh my god-ahng! D-daddy!'' Jeongin cried out.

Jeongin's loud moans were filling the room together with skin slapping against skin harshly. Minho smirked as he hovered over Felix. Their faces inches away from each other. Making Felix blush. ''Hmm, would you like to get fucked like that by daddy too? Baby boy? Would you liked to get fucked like a slut. Your friend is such a slut, moaning like that when he's getting fucked by Chan. Would you like that too, Felix?'' Felix bit his lip at the way Minho growled out his name, cock twitching as he heard Jeongin moaning. And for some reason it turned him on. ''Y-yes daddy.'' Felix answered. Minho chuckled. ''I bet you would get off on Jeongin and Chan seeing you when you get fucked by me. Or would you like to get fucked in front of them? I bet you would like that too, slut.'' Minho whispered. Felix shivered. Cock starting to throb at the idea. He was so embarrassed that Minho's words turned him on so much. ''Y-yes. Please just fuck me daddy.'' Felix answered. Minho smirked. Get on all fours baby. Felix did as he was told, and Minho guided him off the couch towards Bang Chan and Jeongin. Jeongin's head was hanging low as drool dripped onto the floor. His hips meeting Chan's thrusts. His body jerked forward as Chan snapped his hips inside harshly. Angling his hips to hit Jeongin's prostate. This made Jeongin look up and cry out a particular high pitched moan. His eyes widened as Felix stared him in the eyes, and their faces were so close. 

''Well look at that. Felix enjoys seeing you like this too baby.'' Chan groaned. Felix bit his lip as he continued to look at Jeongin. He looked like a mess. But so beautiful. His face distorted in pleasure whenever Chan hit his prostate harshly. Tears streaming down his red cheeks. ''Jeongin is so pretty like this.'' Felix mumbled, as he cupped Jeongin's cheeks and pulled the boy in for a kiss. Jeongin was surprised as Felix kissed him, but quickly returned the kiss. The kiss was messy and sloppily as Jeongin's body moved together with Chan's trusts. But it was so good. Jeongin continued to moan through the kiss and Felix hummed in satisfaction. ''Fuck, you both look so pretty.'' Chan growled, watching the two boys kiss. Minho agreed, as he smirked smugly. ''Such pretty boys. But this could be better.'' Before Felix could realize what was happening, his lips were pushed harshly against Jeongin's. Making the younger whine. Felix broke the kiss, strings of saliva still connecting their lips as he let out a loud moan. Minho had slammed himself inside Felix and didn't give him any time to adjust. Grabbing his hip with one hand and pulling his blonde hair back with the other. Minho growled deeply as he buried himself deep into Felix. He let out a moan as he started to roll his hips. Pulling himself out before plunging himself back in. Slamming himself inside and picking up a steady pace, fucking Felix harshly. And god Felix loved it. He was so full and his legs trembled as his prostate was hit by Minho. He couldn't help but moan uncontrollably together with Jeongin. Tears started to stream down his face as Minho kept snapping his hips right into his prostate. ''C-can't h-hold on! D-daddy!'' Felix moaned. Jeongin wasn't going to last long either. Bang Chan leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Jeongin's small frame as he continued to fuck into him sloppily. He licked the side of his neck, making Jeongin shiver underneath him. He opened his mouth and bit Jeongin in the side of his neck. Jeongin let out a loud moan and his body twitched intensely. Muscles tensing up as ribbons of cum pumped out off his swollen cock. Chan let go of Jeongin's neck, licking the now red teeth marks in his neck. He thrusted in once more before he came as well, deep inside Jeongin. Filling him up. 

Felix continued to moan loudly as Minho fucked him harshly. Every now and then smacking his ass, making him cry out his name. ''G-going to c-come.'' Felix moaned. ''Cum for daddy. Cum for daddy baby. Let yourself fall apart in my arms.'' The elder whispered. Minho leaned forward as well, licking Felix's neck. Admiring the freckles that were there before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Felix let out a loud cry, that turned into a moan. ''You're mine now baby boy.'' Minho groaned as he let go off Felix's neck. Felix clenched around Minho, muscles tensing up as his body spasms. He cums all over the floor and his stomach, Minho coming right after him. Felix whined as he was filled up by Minho. Feeling so full. Minho pulled out of Felix, watching how his cum dripped out of him. It looked so incredibly hot. Hearing Felix panting as cum leaked down his thighs. Minho spread Felix's ass cheeks, making Felix whine. He leaned in, placing his tongue against Felix's entrance and started to lick it. ''W-what are you doing?'' Felix asked flustered, moaning softly at the contact. He was really sensitive now. Minho pulled away and chuckled. ''What do you think I'm doing? I'm cleaning you.'' Felix blushed. ''B-but why your tongue?'' Felix asked. Minho smirked. ''Because your ass is so incredibly delicious baby.'' Felix's blush became even darker and he bit his lip, looking away from Minho. He let out soft moans and curses as Minho continued to eat him out and lick him clean. Sucking on his entrance. 

He licked his own lips when he was done and wrapped his arms around Felix. Carrying him towards the couch to lay him down. He laid next to Felix and wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him in for a hug. Bang Chan picked Jeongin up as well, forcing his legs to stand up as they laid down onto the couch cuddled up. The four boys sighed in exhaustion and satisfaction. Felix broke the comfortable silence by letting out a chuckle. Minho raised his eyebrow. "What's so funny?'' Felix shrugged his shoulders. ''Just...I was so angry at you before. I never expected that getting into heat could be this good.'' Minho smirked smugly. ''Of course it was good. I fucked you after all.'' Felix slapped Minho playfully. ''Yah, Minho.'' Felix blushed at his words. Jeongin chuckled. ''Felix is right though.'' Bang Chan smiled and pecked Jeongin on the cheek. ''I'm glad you liked it.''


End file.
